


Life Without You

by millieeft



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, POV GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Pining, Pining GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Sad and Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 07:01:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30135789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millieeft/pseuds/millieeft
Summary: George learns to deal with the death of his best friend.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Life Without You

**Author's Note:**

> HELP OKAY HI!
> 
> This is my first work I’ve published (on this account at least shhh)  
> I came up with this idea at like 3am, wrote it out on my iPad and now here we are!
> 
> -
> 
> Please give me genuine feedback in the comments! I would love to hear what you think, and know what I can do better for next time!!  
> Enjoy angels  
> <3

The sun beat down on his face; the forecast had predicted it would rain, but this was quite the opposite. He wiped the thin sheen of sweat from his forehead, lifting his eyes to reveal a field, exploding in colours he could only imagine. For now, it all sat in mute shades of yellow and blue. He felt his EnChroma goggles shift in his pocket. ..not yet. A little longer, and he could put them on.

After many steps on sharp stones, each pricking him through his boots, after pushing tall grass away, only to have it swing back into his face over and over again, and countless cries from magpies circling above, he reached his destination.

A roughly cut half-oval day straight side down in the sandy dirt. Five letters that his own shaking hands had messily scratched into the stone read ‘DREAM’, with a small heart below the letters. The small mound at the base of the headstone, and the sinking feeling in his chest did nothing to cure his nerves. He closed his eyes, imagining a tall figure holding his hand tightly, and a light whisper in his ear telling him that everything was going to be alright.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“I love you.. I’m never going to leave you, please trust me when I tell you that everything is going to be alright.”  
“But how could you possibly say that? How can you know it’ll be alright?” a small voice had replied, shaking with sadness.   
“I’ll get out of here,” Dream promised, “and I’ll give you the biggest hug, without us having to worry about all of the cameras watching us.”  
“I wish I could hug you right now..” he whispered in return.   
“We can’t.. I’ll hold your hand, though,” Dream winked.  
“Shut up, you idiot,” his face flooded with heat.  
He couldn’t wait until Dream could leave this prison, with its stupid cameras and the stupid, constricting walls.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

This wasn’t what he had meant, when he wanted him to leave. “I’ll love you forever, Dream.” He whispered, kissing his fingers and touching the engraved letters.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“Hey! Just admit you don’t want to kiss me properly!” Dream cried dramatically, a hand over his heart to demonstrate his pain.  
“You.. you’re so annoying,” he giggled in return, marvelling at how the playful words had the tall, blonde male turn a deeper shade than normal. He had this.. unmistakeable power over Dream. Not that he could ever abuse it - he loved Dream, with the entirety of his rapidly thumping (wait, when did it start beating so fast?) heart. He couldn’t tell Dream how he really felt, he couldn’t, he wouldn’t, he didn’t know if he could handle rejection..  
“Hey, Mr thinker,” Dream waves a hand in front of his face, “I asked if you want to order spaghetti or pizza?”  
“Either,” he muttered, blinking rapidly, “doesn’t matter, as long as it’s with you.”  
“Awwww, does George looooove me?” Dream teased, leaning closer.  
“No! Get away from me, you big smelly loser,” he teased back, sticking his tongue out. He refused to acknowledge that he hot feeling in his cheeks following their close proximity. Dream had the nerve to look wounded again.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Tubbo! Apparently George buried him not far from here, we can vandalise his stupid grave in- oh..” Tommy’s sentence faded as his eyes fell upon George, who had a stricken expression upon his face, clutching the front of his t-shirt, eyes blown wide.  
Tommy. George wouldn’t be sitting here, beside the small mound of dirt if it weren’t for Tommy. There wouldn’t even be a small mound of dirt if not for Tommy.  
“G-go. Please.” George glared at Tommy, his voice shaking and tears threatening to spill from his dark eyes.  
“Hey, big man.. is everything okay?” Tommy asked.  
George blinked stupidly back at him. He knew he was possibly the only one who could forgive Dream for all of the terrible things he had done, for all of the hurt he had inflicted. He knew how much everyone else hated Dream, dead or alive. He couldn’t help but forgive him. Even in death, he would never stop loving Dream. He still heard his voice everywhere he went, playful jabs and whispers that wouldn’t go away, no matter how hard he pressed his hands against his ears and roughly shook his head to keep the sounds out.

Opening his eyes, he found that Tommy and Tubbo had long since gone. George didn’t know how long he had simply been sitting at Dream’s grave, hot tears coursing down his cheeks. He slowly took the EnChroma goggles from his pocket, hands shaking. He turned them over, remembering the first time he had looked through them. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
“George! Look over here!” It had been in the same field. The flowers were still sprouting, and he could finally differentiate the colours of stems from that of the grass. He turned, and suddenly his face was right in front of Dream’s chest. “What-“ he had started, only for his sentence to be cut off as Dream placed one hand beneath his jaw, tilting his head up to connect their eyes, his other hand making a shushing motion. George’s breath seemed to be stuck in his throat, his heartbeat stilling for just a moment before Dream stepped aside, shouting “Ta-Da!” as a picnic setting was revealed. His mouth dropped into a comical ‘O’ as he surveyed the scene. He saw a heart-shaped cake, sloppy pink icing dripping down the sides, along with a loaf of banana bread, looking borderline burnt.  
“Dream, you’re an awful chef. Why..? Why did you do this for me?” George couldn’t help but crack a smile.  
“Because I love you George! And I’m so happy that you can see colour.”  
George looked into Dream’s eyes, only now noticing the happy tears dripping down his cheeks, the dimple in his cheek as he grinned widely. His eyes were the most beautiful colour George could imagine, a green that was different to that of the surrounding grass. One that was bright, and speckled and everything he had hoped for and more.  
“I.. I love you too, Dream.”  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He placed on the goggles that Dream had given to him so long ago. It wasn’t the same bright, beautiful landscape without Dream. He lightly touched the small, green sprouts he had planted beside Dream’s grave, the ones that so painfully reminded him of the green of Dream’s eyes.   
The time had come for them to flower, the beginnings of a closed cornflower bulb apparent. It would eventually open to become a bright, blue flower, mixing with the leafy green stems. His tears fell again, and he collapsed into a sobbing mess. What felt like eons later, he felt a hand on his shoulder, grounding him.   
“Shh, shh, it’s going to be okay,” he recognised his best friend’s voice. He fell backwards into his touch, being hugged from behind.  
“It’s so hard, Sapnap. I don’t know if I can do it.” He whimpered.  
“I know, George, I know. It’s gonna be okay. I’ll be here for you every step of the way.”  
He fell asleep in warm arms.

————————————————————————

Time would go on. The flowers would bloom, growing noticeably taller every day he visited. Each time he would take a trip to the field, he would come with less tears, and less painful memories than the last time. Soon, he would be able to visit without a single tear falling down his face, and after that, without a frown.   
They would meet again. They had to meet again, whether in this life, or the next.  
Time would go on without Dream by George’s side. And that was okay, because he could live with the memories of Dream’s wheezy laugh. The feeling of their interlaced fingers would never be wiped from his memory. 

“Life without you is hard,” George whispered, picking up a small cornflower from his windowsill, “but it’s not the end. I love you. I’m never going to forget you, please trust me when I tell you I’ll be alright.”

**Author's Note:**

> I HOPE YOU ENJOYED!
> 
> I know this isn’t my best writing,, but i tried my best with this and I really do hope you had fun reading it!  
> Once again, please leave me feedback so I can do better writing and hopefully post more if anyone enjoys this o-o


End file.
